


Ideas are the best foreplay.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Seriously there is nothing but sex here, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Swearing, just porn, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets an idea, an idea he is sure Grantaire will be on-board with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas are the best foreplay.

Enjolras loves a lot of things; he loves his work. He loves the feeling he gets when he finds the problem in a case study and solves it. He loves the sight of the city in early morning sunshine. He loves the smell of coffee when he's been working all night and the sight of it being made by a half dressed Grantaire. But the thing he loves most is something he will never tell his friends. He loves nothing more than seeing Grantaire writhing underneath him, or riding him hard. He loves seeing Grantaire on his knees, mouth full of his cock, and he loves seeing Grantaire from the same position. Loves the feel of his length filling his mouth, swallowing him down as fingers tangle in his hair and a stream of curse words and "oh god don't stop, so close, fuck I love you so much" come pouring from his lovers lips. There are days when all he can do is imagine Grantaire in various positions, on all fours on the bed taking it hard, in the shower; braced against the wall as Enjolras pushes slowly in and takes his time. With his legs wrapped around Enjolras waist and his fingers digging in his biceps. Above everything Enjolras loves Grantaire. And he makes sure the man knows it. It took a while to get there and it’s not always traditional but it's there. And Enjolras knew one thing would prove his love and trust more than anything else. Grantaire walks into the apartment with his bag under his arm and a sketchbook under his chin; he struggles with the key in the lock and dumps everything in frustration.

"We have got to get that damn lock fixed."

He pulls the key from the door and throws it on the table. He kicks the door shut and picks up his belongings. Dropping them on the sofa he goes to the kitchen and hangs around the door.

"Good day?"

Enjolras looks up from the paper and smiles, Grantaire feels his stomach tighten. He's never going to get over that damn smile.

"Long day."

Enjolras walks over to him and kisses him. Grantaire pulls his shirt, closing the gap between them and leans against the wall.

"So what did you do in class?"

Grantaire inhales the scent of his boyfriend.

"Mmm I have no idea."

Enjolras chuckles into his lips and kisses him again. His hand wanders down and cups the growing bulge in his jeans, Grantaire smiles and moves his fingers over his boyfriend’s zipper.

"You looking to fuck me?"

Enjolras bucked his hips as Grantaire slipped two fingers through the opening in his jeans. He leans forward into the touch and whispers to Grantaire

"Looking to get fucked."

Grantaire pulls away and looks at Enjolras,

"What did you say?"

Enjolras pulls him close again and starts kissing his neck.

"You heard me."

Grantaire moans at the touch; they've had a system worked out for months now, Enjolras tops and tops well. Grantaire has come so hard before that he's almost passed out. But he has thought about being inside Enjolras, of having him bent over and grabbing the sheets desperately. Grantaire groans again at the image of Enjolras taking all of him, of him cursing and begging as he hits that sweet spot over and over. He's so caught up with the idea that he doesn't even notice Enjolras is pushing him out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. He laughs and pushes Enjolras away from him.

"Wait....I need to hear that again."

Enjolras begins undoing the button at the top of his jeans,

"You've been spending too much time with those earphones in."

"Enjolras."

Enjolras moves in closely and kisses him lightly,

"Grantaire, would you do me the honour of kindly sticking that."

He grabs his crotch causing Grantaire to gasp.

"Up my ass and making me come so hard I black out?"

Grantaire feels weak,

"Such a way with words."

"Blame Jehan and all those poems."

Grantaire laughs then gasps as he's pulled by his shirt into the bedroom. He stumbles back onto the bed and is immediately attacked by Enjolras, yanking off his jean and throwing them across the room.

"What bought this on?"

Enjolras stops unbuttoning Grantaire’s shirt and straddles him.

"Don't you want to?"

Grantaire sits up as best he can and pulls Enjolras into a deep kiss. His quick hand makes light work of the trousers and t shirt encasing his lover. He flips them over so he's on top and pulls down Enjolras' underwear. Tossing them aside he can't help himself, he engulfs his cock, taken it all in one swallow. Enjolras lets his head fall back onto the pillow, Grantaire might lose focus in a lot of areas but at this he's a genius. Grantaire watches Enjolras, taking his time over the velvet skin before running his tongue over the underside and finally dropping Enjolras from his mouth with a grin,

"Fuck me......now."

Enjolras voice is gravelly; Grantaire knows it won't take long to make him come. He wonders how long Enjolras has been thinking about this moment, wonders if he has been sitting in the kitchen with a boner; desperate to touch himself but wanting his hands more. The thought alone makes Grantaire’s cock twitch and he has to press a palm to his crotch to stop himself from coming in his boxers right then and there. He leans over Enjolras and grabs the lube and a condom from the nightstand. They gave up putting it away months ago. They leave them everywhere now to their great amusement when someone finds one and they have to dodge questions like:

"Why is there a condom next to the soup? What the hell have you been doing?"

Grantaire can't help but chuckle at the memory of Joly nearly having a heart attack when he opened the cutlery drawer to find a tube of lube and realised how close it was to the table where they were eating.

"What?"

Grantaire shakes his head and slips his boxers off; he puts the condom on and coats his fingers with the lube. Then he begins opening up Enjolras. It doesn't take long for him to find the spot inside that has Enjolras arching into his touch, curse words pouring from his mouth and fingers digging into his arm. Grantaire pulls his fingers away and wipes the lube left over on his discarded boxers. He positions himself and pushes in.

"Oh my god. Enjolras...fuck."

He has to stop, if he doesn't he'll come on entry. He stills for a moment and breathes. Enjolras moans his name and he pushes in more until Enjolras is taking all of him. He dips down and kisses Enjolras deeply,

"Are you okay?"

Enjolras nods, beads of sweat trailing down his face as he struggles to not buck his hips.

"Don't stop. Please Grantaire."

Grantaire groans at this and braces himself on the bed before rocking his hips upward. He thrusts again and again to the sound of Enjolras moaning, suddenly Grantaire realises he must have hit the right point inside as Enjolras digs his nails into his back and drags them down. Grantaire hisses slightly and thrusts harder. Enjolras is melting fast. His head is thrown back and his eyes are beginning to roll into his skull. He grabs himself and begins to rub. The sight alone makes Grantaire’s arms buckle and he almost falls straight down. He pulls out and Enjolras whimpers, actually whimpers.

"Roll over."

Enjolras complies; Grantaire pulls him up so he's on all fours and re-enters him. From this position he can hit that spot with every roll of his hips and he does just that, grabbing Enjolras' hips he thrusts hard and fast. Enjolras is groaning, fingers dig into the sheets, his face presses into the pillow as he cries out things that would make a hooker blush. Grantaire reaches around and grabs his cock, he pulls once twice and that's it. Enjolras practically shouts his name and shoots over his stomach and the sheets. He rocks back hard, causing a chain reaction and Grantaire falls apart; digging his fingers in so hard he leaves marks as he comes. He falls forward and leaves breathless kisses up Enjolras' spent back. They lie for a moment breathing deeply.

"I never asked you how your day was."

Enjolras laughs at the question and slides from underneath Grantaire. He turns to his boyfriend and smiles,

"I do love you Grantaire."

Grantaire presses his palm to Enjolras' cheek. He looks at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is soft and tender and Enjolras falls into it.

"Mmm I don't ever want to leave this bed."

Enjolras shifts down and nestles his head near Grantaire’s armpit. Grantaire begins lazily running fingers through Enjolras' blonde curls. Soon enough he hears Enjolras' breathing even out and the designs being traced on his stomach stop as his Apollo falls asleep. Grantaire watches him sleep, watches the steady rise and fall of his chest and feels his own swell. He loves him. He can't believe Enjolras let him do that, let him inside. He reaches down and pulls the condom off before pulling the blanket over the both of them. He lies in the bed; Enjolras acting like his own little heater, and stares at the ceiling. Sleep doesn't come to him. He turns and smiles as Enjolras stretches an opens his eyes.

"Hi."

Grantaire smiles again,

"Hi."

Enjolras sit up,

"What time is it?"

Grantaire reaches across for his watch,

"Half eight."

"I slept for three hours? You really did make me come so hard I blacked out."

Grantaire laughs.

"You're welcome."

Enjolras climbs out of bed, he groans at the uncomfortable feeling that he isn't use to.

"This is how it feels after? Good thing I didn't fuck myself or I couldn't walk at all."

Grantaire grabs his discarded shirt and throws it at the man who laughs loudly and makes his way into the bathroom. Grantaire hears a tap running then a drawer opening. When Enjolras comes back out he's wearing boxers and has cleaned himself off.

"We need food."

Grantaire complains and stretches across the bed covering himself with the blanket. There's silence in the room then suddenly he is attacked by Enjolras who's jumping on him and grabbing him through the sheets. They laugh loudly as Enjolras straddles him and tickles until Grantaire is gasping for breath and begging him to stop.

"I give I give!! Get off me you lout!"

Enjolras pins him to the bed and covers his face with kisses. He bends and places his lips on Grantaire’s throat. He begins to suck hard.

"Stop marking me you beast."

Enjolras stops long enough to look at him but doesn't let him go.

"How else will people know you're mine?"

Grantaire gives a half-hearted struggle,

"I think the daggers you send when anyone new talks to me does the job."

Enjolras shifts his hips and Grantaire hates him for it.

"It's not my fault you're so delectable."

Grantaire smirks,

"Delectable? Is the marble himself being romantic?"

Enjolras groans; He hates that nickname. He shifts his hips again and continues sucking on Grantaire’s throat.

"It's going to look like you're beating me."

"Maybe they should think that. Let them know who's in charge."

Grantaire laughs loudly at this and struggles again against the restraint.

"Let me go Enjolras!"

"No. Not until you say the magic word."

"God you're so annoying."

Enjolras smirks and bucks his hips. A jolt of something goes through Grantaire and he realises he is becoming hard again. Enjolras notices right away and begins rocking back and forth,

"You're an arsehole you know that?"

"You're the freak getting hard at me holding you down."

Grantaire tries to move his hips away from the friction but can't manage it thanks to the weight of Enjolras on top of him.

"Seriously Enjolras stop it now."

Enjolras is in a mischievous mood, something that doesn't happen very often but it's happening in that moment. He begins to grind in circles, still holding Grantaire to the bed. Grantaire is becoming harder and harder and he fears he's going to come from all the movement.

"Enjolras please."

Enjolras leans down and whispers in to Grantaire’s ear,

"You need to say the magic word."

He moves his lips and bites Grantaire’s earlobe. Grantaire moans and tries to turn his head.

"Prick."

"Sorry wrong answer."

And with that he sticks his hand in between them and grabs Grantaire. Grantaire begins wiggling desperately. One hand still being held by his wrist, the other is grabbing Enjolras' arm. He cries out as Enjolras laughs into his ear. He's so close, so very close. His stomach clenches as his orgasm begins to build; but Enjolras simply kisses his ear and climbs off him. He laughs as he walks away and Grantaire has to press his hand to his cock to try and calm down. He waits for his breathing to even out then grabs his boxers and follows Enjolras out of the room.

"What the hell Enjolras?"

He walks into the kitchen and sees Enjolras leaning into the fridge, still only wearing boxers. He stands up and takes a drink from the orange juice carton.

"What?"

Grantaire stares at him. Then shakes his head and storms into the bathroom. He slams the door shut and turns on the shower. Climbing into the steaming water makes him relax even more. He closes his eyes and lets the water fall over his face. Suddenly there are arms around him and Enjolras is kissing his neck,

"Fuck off Enjolras."

But Enjolras merely holds on tighter and begins kissing his shoulders and neck. Grantaire turns around,

"Enjolras leave me alone."

Enjolras steps back and looks oat him,

"What?"

Grantaire stares at him for a moment and shivers slightly. Enjolras grabs his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Grantaire tries to struggle away but Enjolras pulls him into a hug,

"Sorry baby."

Grantaire smiles against Enjolras' bare shoulder. And pushes him against the wall. He groans and his eyes flash with something that could be seen as anger. But his growing erection speaks volumes for how he really feels. Grantaire looks down at it and smirks,

"I guess that's one way to apologise."

"I guess so."

Suddenly Enjolras flips them around and pushes Grantaire’s leg up so it's by his waist. He positions himself and pushes in, no prep, no lube. Grantaire hisses and gasps, his head falling forward onto Enjolras' shoulder; he bites him hard and Enjolras cries out and thrusts hard.

"Fuck Enjolras."

Enjolras groans in reply an hitches his leg up more, one arm holds him in position and the other braces the wall behind Grantaire’s head, keeping them both upright.

"Fuck you feel good."

In the space of their relationship they've gone bare back three times. Once was unplanned when they couldn't keep their hands off each other, once after planning and an STD test and now. Enjolras was certain this was the greatest of them all. He moans with every thrust as Grantaire shifts himself and lets out a string of curse words. His own cock throbbing between them, slick with water and precum it won't take him long to come. Enjolras reaches up and pulls Grantaire into a kiss; he begins thrusting faster and faster, his arm against the wall shaking as though he is experiencing a seizure. He pulls Grantaire’s lip and bites it. Grantaire groans again and digs his fingers into Enjolras' wet shoulders.

"Ahh god Enjolras don’t stop. Right there. Fuck."

Enjolras takes the cue and angles his thrusts just right and Grantaire throws his head back and moans his name. Enjolras takes the chance to attack Grantaire’s throat once more, Grantaire moves his head sideways and attaches his lips to Enjolras shaking arm. He begins to leave a mark and Enjolras finds himself thrusting faster and faster as his orgasm builds up inside him. He lets go of Grantaire’s leg and grabs his cock instead, he begins rubbing him, twisting his finger in a way he knows drives Grantaire crazy. It works and Grantaire grabs the back of Enjolras’ head and kisses him hard as he comes again and again. Enjolras pulls away and groans; pulling out he comes between them. Grantaire grabs him quickly and jerks him until he's a shaky mess. He falls against Grantaire breathless and shivering. Then he chuckles lightly,

"Waters gone cold."

They forgot they were in the shower at all. Grantaire pushes them away from the wall and climbs from the shower. Enjolras sighs heavily and turns the tap off. He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself. Grantaire grabs his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. Breaking apart he smiles at him,

"Love you."

Enjolras smirks,

"Love you more."

"Doubt it."

Grantaire pulls him in for another kiss; he never could stay mad at his Apollo, and when arguments end like this he has no intention of starting.


End file.
